


Who, What, Where, When... a drabble

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: The Magnificent Seven
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Old West, Series 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small dialogue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who, What, Where, When... a drabble

**Who, What, Where, When...**

****

"Whe-where...?"

"Clinic... lie still,or I'll tie ya down."

"Wh-why..?"

"You got hit by a wall - I said, lie _still_."

"What...?"

"You tell us. We're gonna have a little talk once Nate lets you outa here about your fondness for dynamite - you nearly got your fool self flattened."

"How...?"

"Long? Too long, three damned _long_ days."

"Who..."

"Noone else was hurt, Ez. Nate's restin', 'Siah's prayin', JD's watchin' the jail and Buck's watchin' him. Vin'll take over here come nightfall. Now stop askin' questions... go ta sleep."

{sigh}

"Quiet... that's right.... good. You always did talk too much, Ez."  


  
**\- the end -**  



End file.
